transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunbreed Society
This is a series that contains Transformers-based characters in its cast. This is also a triple crossover involving three Hasbro-owned franchises. Any questions regarding the inclusion of this page into Transfanon, use the talk page. ''This is an article originaly posted at the Idea Wiki. You can check the incomplete, original article there: http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Sunbreed_Society_(Animated_TV_Series) Sunbreed Socitey is an animated TV series concept consisting of characters from My Little Pony, Transformers and G.I. Joe. The series consists of a unique and unusual group of "Sunbreeders" led by former navy captain Scherzo, who fight against the forces of the Stormcrashers. Accompanied by his six-piece team, Scherzo seeks to stop Mr White's army and save the world from a terrible war. Most of the characters are given human forms, and the entire team is given new backstories. Prologue/Introduction In the beginning, there was misery, and many people could not find proper help to get a better life. This motivated a handful of people to form "Societies", groups made by men and women sharing the same belief, the same knowledge, the same story. But there's a point in history where the differences between Societies were getting more and more notorious, until war finally broke. People called this the "First Grand Society Clash", where many of the Societies' members took the decision to arm theirselves, but a few amount of Societies did not want to combat, and flew to various places. One Society bowed to keep its legacy alive, in order to prevent another conflict like these in the past. Nowadays, Scherzo, a succesful member and leader of the Sunbreed Society, noticed somehow that his adversary, Mr. White, from the Stormcrash Society, wanted to wage another war of Societies, and so Scherzo recruited six young men and women to help him stop the unwanted war Scherzo did not want to happen. Characters Apart of a handful of characters, including Scherzo and Mr, White, many characters were based of characters from different existing series. Some of them are listed here. Exclusive to this series: -'Scherzo', or Carl Joshua Cherkin, is the leader of the Sunbreed Society, or Sunbreeders. He was once an ordinary sunbreeder until he developed his skills at an incredible rate, making him situable for leading the Society for a new era. He is determined, wise and knows what is best for his team. He is also exigent, but he cares for his friends. Although Scherzo can be a bit serious, he often unleashes the kid he has inside. -'Mr. White', or Simon Shiroyago, the leader of the Stormcrash Society, or Stormcrashers, the Sunbreeders' main antagonist. He is serious all the time, he keeps thinking, he keeps planning, he wants to know everything he has to know in order to spark a second War of Wocieties, meanwhile he wants to learn what it takes to reign supreme. His main rival and competitor is Scherzo, althought they almost never met, Mr. White can send messages to his archnemesis. From G.I. Joe -'Low-Light', or Cooper Grant McBride, is a former soldier and currently serves as the strategist of the Sunbreed Society. He also operates the heavy machinery with Optimus Prime, and he assists the team when at night thanks to his nightvision glasses. He at first glance seems rigid, but he is protective of his mates and cares about them. He likes to play card games and golf, among others. His hair is almost never seen, as he uses berets most of the time. -'Cover Girl', or Courtney Krieger, is an occasional fashion blogger who serves as the mechanic and main vehicle operator of the Sunbreed Society. She is one of the eldest members of the Sunbreeders, and one of the most passionate about green vehicles. She is also smart, assisting Low-Light in tactics. Her hobbies are fashion blogging, bike riding and filming. Cover Girl has feelings towards Optimus Prime. From Transformers -'Optimus Prime' Category:Crossovers Category:Fan Fiction